United States published patent application 2006/0187308 describes a method for deblurring an image. The method involves capturing first and second images, wherein the second image is more blurred and more exposed than the first image. The second image is deblurred based on information determined from the first image.
United States published patent application 2006/0279639 describes a method and system for deblurring an image based on motion tracking. The method and system involve Recorded an image. Motion is detected by a motion sensor of the imaging device during the recording of the light at the image sensor. A blur kernel is generated based on the motion.
United States published patent application 2007/0171987 describes a method for optical flow field estimation using adaptive filtering. The method involves motion estimation processing in video coding and takes into account estimates in an immediate spatio-temporal neighborhood, through an adaptive filtering mechanism, in order to produce a smooth and coherent optical flow field at each pixel position. The adaptive filtering mechanism includes a recursive LMS filter based on a pixel-wise algorithm for obtaining motion vectors in a reference image of a video image frame, while consecutively scanning through individual pixels of the image frame. This motion estimation process is particularly well suited for the estimation of small displacements within consecutive video frames, and can be applied in several applications such as super-resolution, stabilization, and de-noising of video sequences. The method is described as being well suited for high frame rate video capture.
United States published patent application 2007/0009169 describes systems and methods for deblurring a captured image using parametric deconvolution, instead of a blind, non-parametric deconvolution, by incorporating physical constraints derived from sensor inputs, such as a motion sensor, into the deconvolution process to constrain modifications to the point spread function. In an embodiment, a captured image is described as being deblurred using a point spread function obtained from the cross-validation of information across a plurality of image blocks taken from the captured image, which image blocks are deconvolved using parametric deconvolution to constrain modifications to the point spread function.